The Banshee, The Reaper and, The Noble
by Miyuki Honda
Summary: Miyuki has been dead for more than five years, her wish of meeting the Hetalia group keeping her spirit walking and alive. She and Megumi have mad a contract with the demon angel Lilith and she has to walk the Earth as a Reaper. How will this end for the Hetalia gang? How will this end for any one actually?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Reaper

Hello~ I'm gonna put my other 2p fanfic on hold until someone reviews. If you can't find it search madness, INsANITy and the Halloween apocalypse. This is actually the first one so wrong order! I do not own Hetalia Funimation does. Unfortunately. Please R&R and tell me how it is.

* * *

The Banshee, the Reaper and the Noble

Chapter 1 Meeting the reaper

"_Miyuki!"_

"_What? Can't you see I'm busy?"_

"_Oh, shut up and do your job. Here."_

"_What's this?"_

"_It's the names of the souls you're going to collect. Now hop to it!"_

"_Fine, whatever. Hey, Megumi. We're leaving."_

"'_Kay 'kay"_

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Alright! It's now time to start out World meeting. Now who wants to go first?" said America

"Um..If I may." Japan raised his hand and volunteered first. "There have been many deaths in my country and some people who barery escaped death saw a person in a vioret croak holding a black scythe dripping with brood."

"Hm. There have been many cases like that in my country too." Said England

"Ve~?That's really scary." Said Italy

"Hmm, I haven't heard anything of the sort at my country ."said Germany

"How about you America? Experience anything weird lately aru~?" asked China

"Well sort of. There have several incidents were people saw a girl in white wailing in front of their houses. Someone would die after." He said

"That's very awkward." Said Russia

"Good thing I haven't experienced any of that. I wouldn't know what I would do if my beautiful girls died~" said France

"Oh, shut up. All you think about is your stupid ladies, you stupid Frog." Said England

"What do you care huh? I bet you don't even have any girls at your place at all!"

"What did you say?" England stood and made a fist. France and England started fighting (as usual) While China tried to offer them some dumplings. Meanwhile a girl was stalking at hem from somewhere.

"_Hmm. So those are the ones I'm supposed to kill?"_

"_They look interesting don't they?"_

"_Yes, they do."_

* * *

Later at Japan's house

Japan's POV

"Ah… Nothing rike a good soak in a hotspring to rerieve your stress." I said

A strong gust of wind came and blew some of the doors open. "That was odd."

"_Odd indeed." _

"Who's there?" I shouted. The lights went out.

'_Teeheeeheee..' _I could footsteps and the laugh of a girl.

"_Don't be afraid. This will only hurt a teensy bit." _I saw the faint image of a scythe and gasped. The girl lowered her scythe and I jumped out of the way. Moonlight entered the room and I saw someone or something in a black cloak with a hood holding a scythe dripping with blood. Just like what witnesses said. I winced feeling a sharp pain from my shoulder. I hadn't notice it get cut by the scythe.

"_What's wrong? You can fight, right? Draw your sword, make things interesting for me."_

"Who are you? Why do you want to kill me?" I asked drawing my katana.

"_Hm.. Fight me and I'll tell you."_

"Very well." I lunged at her slashing her with my katana. She dodged every attack and attacked my with her scythe.

"_Can't you do better than that? You're a nation."_

"…."

"_Well if you're not going to go all out then I will. I'll end this in one swoop! Hell's technique :Spinning Death!"_

The reaper's scythe grew bigger as she spun each time. Strong gusts of wind being created at each spin, the deadly gusts and blade slicing me and my house to bits.

"M-my house…" I said. My body was covered in cuts and bruises. I fell to my knees from the pain and damage caused.

"_What? Are you giving up already?"_

I stood up regaining my strength. "I wished not too use this because of the damage it would cause. But seeing as you destroyed Japan I wir show no mercy!"

'_What is that odd aura?'_

"Final Secret Arte: LAMENTABLE THOUGHTS!" At that moment the ground started shaking and crumbling everything collapsed and the ground opened up giant chasms.

"_W-What in the-?"_

"Goodbye, death reaper."

"_Reverse arte: Dance of the sakura." _A gust of sakura came. When it cleared everything went back to normal.

"H-How?"

"Aw… The wind made my hood fall." I gasped. Behind the falling sakura I could see two women, both with black hair and white pale skin. The reaper was a short girl wearing a violet cloak and had deep black eyes. The one beside her wore a short slightly torn white dress and had emerald eyes which glinted in the moonlight.

"Who. ?"

* * *

Okay that's done. On to the next chapter! By the way I won't post until I get a review. Bye-nii~!


	2. Chapter 2 The Ayame Sisters

Haro~ Haro~ Ohayou, konnichiwa soshite konbanwa! I must've said all of the greetings.

Anyway here's the second chapter of the banshee the reaper and the princess.

I do not own Hetalia! No matter how epic that would be...

* * *

The Banshee, the Reaper and the Noble

Chapter 2

The Ayame sisters

Japan's POV

"Who. Are. You?"

"Aw. You saw us." Said the reaper

"Hm.. Guess we really HAVE to kill you now." Said the girl in white.

"But I think we should introduce ourselves first." The two girls walked up in front of me. "I am the White Banshee Megumi. I wail in front of people's houses to call the reaper for her next victim." Said Megumi talking out a pair of red violet glasses.

"I am the Violet Reaper Miyuki!" said the girl cheerfully. "I reap- or kill as you people call it- victims that the Banshee sends me and collect their souls."

"I bet you're asking why do we kill people and how do we know which person to kill. Well that's because they're on our Hitlist. And that we decide whether they go to hell or not." Said Miyuki.

"S-So I'M your next victim?" I asked surprised.

"Why NO~ NO~! We just want to kill you for no reason-YES you're our next victim DUMBASS!" said Miyuki

"Well I'm sorry but I will not let you take my soul." I said readying my katana

"Oh, well. That just makes things more interesting. Megumi, do it." Megumi nodded and clenched her head.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Megumi yelled an ear-piercing scream. In fact ear-piercing seems like an understatement. It was like having your eardrums ripped out. I covered my ears trying to block out the scream. While Megumi was screaming Miyuki lunged and raised her scythe for attack. Unable to block she struck down

"Now, it's my turn to say goodbye."

Meanwhile a certain group of people were running towards Japan as we speak

"Are you sure it came from Japan's house?" asked America

"Yes I'm certain." assured England

"Aiyah. I hop he's okay. That scream can't mean anything good aru~." worried China

"I just want to see if they're worthy of becoming one with Mother Russia. If they're not then I'll just beat them with my pipe."

"AHHH!" A scream came from Japan's house.

"Japan!"they all yelled. The house came into view. It was in pieces and Japan was on the dripping from a girl's scythe, fresh blood, Japan's blood.

"Hey, what did you do with Japan?!" shouted England

"I merely collected his soul, that's all." Said Miyuki.

"Shut it! Who are you and why are you doing this?!" shouted America.

"Miyuki…" Megumi whispered in Miyuki's ear and her eyes immediately widened.

"It seems we have to go now." A gust of wind blew and the two girls disappeared. "Don't worry this won't be the last time you see us. We promise that." Miyuki's voice faded with the wind.

"Hnn.." I groaned trying to stand up.

"Japan! Are you okay?" asked Germany.

"You shouldn't try to get up yet aru~" said China

"I-I'm fine, don't worry."

"Phew, for a second there I thought you were dead." said France

"Me too! Hey Japan, what's that on the floor?" asked Italy. I noticed there was a pure white gem on the floor.

"Hmm… what's this?" The moment I touched it sent me a static shock and shivers down my spine, I jerked back my hand immediately.

"What's wrong?" asked Russia.

"Nothing." I tried touching it again. It was very smooth there were no bumps or dents, Not even the slightest imperfection in its craftsmanship. It was so warm and it felt like it was beating. It's color was a perfect white, no dullness in it's color.

"What is it?" asked America

"I don't know."

* * *

Somewhere….

"Why did you withdraw?" asked a girl with short hair. She wore a short tube black top, with a red cross in the middle, she also had a short black skirt and black knee high boot.

"None of your business." Said Miyuki

"Maybe she didn't want to kill him and went back instead." Said a girl with long greenish black hair. She wore a knee-length greenish black kimono and wore a fox mask.

"Shut it, Raksahsa!" yelled Miyuki

"Wow~ You're SO scary." Insulted the other girl.

"Oh, Be quiet Lilith. You're not helping." Said Megumi

"Whatever. Here's your next assignment. Make sure not to mess it up." Lilith handed the two girls a piece of paper.

"Fine. Dispergam." With a wave of her hand they disappeared.

* * *

The next day…

"Alright, so we know their identities now but what are we going to do next?" asked England

"We find them of course! And that thing Japan found after they left, what exactly is it?" asked America

"It's called a soul gem. It's so that you won't get possessed by anyone and so you won't feel much pain when in battle."

Everyone gasped at the familiar voice. We'd recognize that voice everywhere. Especially me.

"Hiya!" It was Miyuki. But instead of her violet cloak she wore a cream white long jacket black pants and shoes with cross design. She also wore an orange top and skirt and a mini hat in her hair. One could mistake her for an average teenager but we know that she's more than that.

"Vhat are you doing here?!" yelled Germany.

"More importantly how'd you get in here?!" yelled America

"Up." She pointed at the ceiling which had a hole in the middle.

"Then how did you stay unnoticed?" asked France

"Easy, by being like him." She pointed to Canada. Canada gave a surprised look and shrunk back into his chair.

"Canada! Why'd you teach her how to go unnoticed?!" America scolded.

"I-It's not my fault. I just sat here like usual." He said in a very soft voice.

"Okay. Next question, why are you here?" asked France

"It's my next assignment."

"And that is?" asked England

"Here." Miyuki tossed me a piece of paper. I read what was on it:

_Miyuki and Megumi you're next assignment is to observe the experiment and see how it goes. If it fails then kill it, if it doesn't then you know what to do._

_-Lilith_

"Experiment? What experiment?" I asked

"Oh, you don't need to know that." She said rolling her eyes away

"Yes he does." We looked behind and saw Megumi sipping tea like it was natural for her.

"How did you get here?!" We all yelled.

"How Miyuki got here." She replied

"Don't just sit there nonchantly drinking tea! That's not even yours!" yelled England

"You're right it's not mine. It's yours." She said with a smirk.

"Why you bloody-!" England couldn't finish his sentence as he was hit by a book.

"Facebook!" Miyuki shouted.

"HAHAHAHA! Britain just got Facebooked, man that's so badass!" said America chuckling.

"Shut up!" England said standing up.

"Oh, come on dude relax. Nothing will happen if you get mad you'll just grow older." Said America while poking England

"Be quiet! You are younger than that's now way to talk to your supereior!" said England chopping America.

"HAHAHAHA! England's getting poked~ England's getting poked~ Dude that's so EPIC!" said Miyuki trotting along the two.

"Would you two stop fighting and get to the problem at hand!" yelled Germany

Immediately the two stopped fighting and they and Miyuki sat back down.

"Thank you. Now what exactly IS this experiment you're talking about?" asked Germany

"Well basically…" She said trailing off.

"Well basically what?" asked Russia. She let out a hmph and turned her head to the side.

"Maa, omae tachi wa shiteiru wa arimasen, datte sore wa choudo wa watashi-tachi no akuma no himitsu da." She said in a low voice

"Ve~ What she say?" said Italy

"Demo sa~ Watashi wa anata ni nanio surukikoa oshiete inai day wa osaraku dainkau shinishitai."

"Uh. Japan could you translate please aru~?" asked China

"She said you guys don't reary need to know because it's a secret between us demons, but if we don't ter you, you would probabry mess it up." I said.

"Please don't mind her, she gets like this sometimes. The experiment is that if we take out your soul you will be able to live as a human and-" She stopped as she felt a sharp pain in her head. She looked towards Miyuki who was giving her a really deadly death glare. It's like it could ACTUALLY kill you. She grew silent.

"Are you okay?" asked Canada.

"Uh y-yeah. So uh I think I should leave out that last part." She said softly

"Yes you should." Said Miyuki

Everyone looked at her. She had her eyes closed and she was crossed armed. Hours went on and all that did was interrogate the demons and fight a bit. For some reason whenever we would ask about Miyuki's past she would grow silent and glare at us.

Somewhere…(Again)

"Why did you stop me from telling the last part of the experiment?" asked Megumi

"None of your business." Miyuki replied. Megumi sat beside her and patted her back.

"You can't keep hiding this you know." She said.

"I know…"

* * *

So how is it? By the way about that whole I'm not gonna post until someone reviews thing I realized that if I don't post regularly then my fanfic would be WAAAAAY down below. Byt the way dispergam is disperes in Latin. From Google translate so it's not that accurate please correct me NICELY if I have any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3 Silvia Lavier

Hello~ I'm updating quickly are't I? Anyway here's the next chapter.

I Do not own Hetalia. No matter how coll that would be.

* * *

The Banshee, The reaper and The Noble

Chapter 2

Silvia the Noble

Angliae, Britannia

"Madam Silvia!" A voice cried

"Hm? Yes what is it?" said a girl with short silver white hair with a single braid at the side. The girl's name was Silvia Lavier, Duchess of the Lavier family in Anglia, Britannia.

"You have a letter." Said the maid. She had long brown hair and her name was Izabella.

"Thank you." She grabbed the letter and opened it.:

_Hello, Miss Lavier_

_Thank you for getting my letter. I would like you to the great Duchess Ethyl's party at 9:00 pm sharp. I expect complete promptness and perfect etiquette._

_Thank you_

"What did it say?" asked Izabella

"It said I need to go to Ethyl's party at 9:00pm."

"But isn't miss Ethyl's place over at the town of Pluvia? And it's- what time is it now?- already 8:30! And it takes nearly 30 minutes to get there. Why would they give a letter of notice to us right before the time expected?" she panicked

"Relax, Izabella. Maybe there was a mix up in delivery. Anyway let's go Izabella."

"Yes, mistress."

She grabbed my purple cloak with my raindrop brooch and head out to Pluvia.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hah… done." Said Miyuki. She fell backwards on the bed. She just finished writing fake letters to everyone in the other world to go to the fake party at Ethyl's.

She stared at the ceiling then rolled to the side of her bed. "Hah.. I still can't get what Lilith said out of my mind. Even though I've kinda known what she was gonna say."

_Flashback_

"_What kind of experiment is this?" I asked._

"_You need to find out the effect of the soul gem and insanity on the nations." Replied Lilith_

"_Then?" A grin appeared on her face_

"_First I want you try to kill them and see how they react. Next I want you to see how demonic they can be." What she said didn't surprise me, much. She being the sadistic demon that she is I expected something like that. But still demonic?_

"_What do you mean demonic?" I asked_

"_Demonic, how insane they can be. Maybe if it's successful we can have some new servants." She said with one of her big Chesire grins_

"_But why? They've done nothing wrong." Megumi entered the conversation with her. _

"_They have." Lilith looked me in the eye. "They're the reason for Miyuki's slight rebellion." Megumi gave a N.R look and then disappeared._

"_Well that was rude." Said Lilith "Well I have work to do and I can't waste any more time chatting with you. Bye." She waved the disappeared._

"_How blunt. Anyways I guess I gotta go back and go get the other one." Miyuki chanted then disappeared._

_End of Flashback_

"ANYWAY~" She said. She rolled to the side of her bed and fell to the ground with a thump. "OW!" She rubbed her back and tried to get up. "I gotta go do the party." She went out of the room via window, took out a key, chanted then set off through a portal.

* * *

At Pluvia

It was raining as always, hence the name of the village. Silvia and her maid Izabella hed towards the front doors of the mansion and went inside.

"Hey Arthur come on! Let's head to the buffet already." Cried a man's voice

"Would you be quiet. You're attracting attention." Replied another man.

"Relax, mon ami. If you always get mad you're just going to get wrinkles." Said another man.

"Be quiet, frog. And don't call me your friend."

"Ahem." The three men turned to the source of the cough. "Who are you?" asked the first man.

"I would like to ask the same thing." Said Silvia

"Well, I'm Ame-I mean Alfred F. Jones the Almighty HERO!" said Alfred. The second man knocked him on the head.

"If you're going to introduce yourself at least do it formally!" He scolded. "Please excuse my companion here. My name is Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Said Silvia. "How about you mister? Care to introduce yourself?" she asked the third man.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry young miss. My name is Francis Bonnefoy." He held the two ladies hand. "Would you like a dance?" he asked

"M-Maybe later." Replied Izabella.

"Flirt." Said Silvia

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome and thank you all for coming to my party."

The gusts turned towards the voice. At the top of the stairs was a short girl wearing a black and purple dress and had black hair and purple eyes. "For those who do not know me, I am Duchess Ethyl Margerette Loiusa Vector III. It's very nice to meet you." She bowed.

"What a long name." said Alfred, apparently he was heard by Ethyl. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" She asked.

"Uh… A compliment…?" said Alfred, Francis face palmed and Arthur hit him on the head.

"You twat! Don't you know what kind of situation you got us into?" scolded England

"Are you American?" She asked

"Um… yes." Replied Alfred. Everyone's eyes widened including Silvia's. Ethyl gave a big smile and clapped her hands in delight.

"How interesting! I've never seen someone from another country in my whole life! Except someone from France that is." Ethyl hurriedly went down the stairs to meet the trio.

"You're from another country?" asked Silvia and Izabella.

"Yeah. Why is it so surprising?" asked Alfred

"That's because we're on war with the Americans and we don't let anyone in our country during wars. Except French people."

"Oh, miss Silvia!" They turned their head and saw Ethyl heading towards them with a glint in her eyes. "Thank you for coming here, even though I sent the invitation late." She apologized. She turned towards the trio. "Hello, there misters. Why don't we go somewhere where it's a little more quiet." She motioned towards a long hallway. "This way." She walked through the hallway and the others followed her.

"_Teeeheeehehee…"_


	4. Chapter 4 Sylvestes sisters

Hello~! People of the worlds! Sorry for not posting. Please Review because reviews are love.

* * *

The Banshee, The Reaper and The Noble

Chapter 4 Remilia and Laila

"_Teeheeehee.."_

Silvia's POV

It was very odd. I don't know if I'm just self-conscious but I feel like someone's following me. And it's not someone I know.

"What's the matter Silvia?" Asked Ethyl

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"_That girl. She knows something."_

"_I agree. She'll be most useful in our plans." _

We were still walking down the hall when the lights suddenly went out.

"What the hell? Ethyl! What's happening?! Ethyl?!" I shouted. I couldn't see anything in this pitch black darkness.

"M-Mistress!"

"Mon cheri!" The lights suddenly came back on and it blinded me for a bit. When my eyes adjusted to the light everyone else was gone and the halls seemed more gloomy. By gloomy I mean darker than usual. And dreary. I started walking down the corridor which seemed WAY longer than usual. I found a lit candle and took it. Loud stomping was heard behind me right after I took it.

"Oh please could you give me a break." Luckily I brought a set of knives in my pocket so you could say I was ready for whatever was coming after me. The footsteps came to a halt. "W-Who's there?" I raised my candle to the darkness. I saw a girl with long orange hair wearing short black shorts, a white blouse, turquoise suspenders and a black mini hat with a turquoise ribbon.

"Who are you?" I asked readying my knives.

"You really are interesting. A perfect subject for my experiment." She held her hand which had a blue flame. I stared at it intently and I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"Silva!" I felt someone take me from behind and cover my eyes. I desperately took his hand off of my face. I pointed one of my knives on the person's throat. "What's the big idea huh?!" I yelled

"Relax bra! It's just me!" I looked up at the person and it was actually Alfred.

"Alfred?! You're still alive?! Where are the others?!" I asked frantically

"Woah, calm your tits dude! We're alive and downstairs. As for that Ethyl person, I haven't seen her." I heard footsteps behind me and I could tell that whoever that person was she was getting closer. I decided to run away since she looked pretty intimidating.

"Come on let's go!" I grabbed Alfred's hand and rushed through the corridor and down the stairs.

"Mistress!"

"Miss Silvia! You're alright!" I saw the others at the middle of the room.

"Everyone! I'm so glad you're safe."

"Do you have any idea what's happening?" asked Francis.

"Unfortunately no. I do know that some chick's after me and wants me as her "test subject"."

"You're right there." We turned to the new voice. We saw a girl with long black hair into ponytails and wearing a black skirt and shirt with a black tie and long gloves. (kinda Vocaloid like).

"And who are you?" asked Arthur.

"She is my sister Laila." We turned to see the aforementioned girl with long pumpkin hair.

"And she is my sister Remilia."

"We are the Sylvestes sisters." They said in unison.

"Sylvestes?" asked Alfred.

"That's right. And now that you know our names we must eliminate you." They lunged at us with great speed. The others were able to dodge their quick attacks while I blocked with my knives. Once they drew back I immediately retaliated with my knives.

"I didn't know you can fight." Said Francis.

"Well I can, now stand back." I said, eager to protect my… friends.

"Flamboyant tornade!" A sudden tornado of flames rushed towards the two girls. I turned my head to the source of the flames, and saw England holding a spellbook with his hand reached out in front of him.

"You can use magic?!" I asked surprised.

"Of course I can! Can't you?" He asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Well…"

"This is not the time for that!" said Francis shooting the girls with his guns that I didn't know he has.

"Damn!" I saw America with his once dual guns, but one has been sliced in half so now only one gun remains. "I didn't know they were this strong."

"Goodbye." Laila raised her sword ready to bring down on Alfred's body when suddenly…

"Guard Scythe!" A girl in a violet cloak blocked the attack with her scythe. While a girl in white started chanting something foriegn

"Illusion cancel!" A bright light enveloped the room and suddenly we were in an old ruined castle.

"What the-?! Where is this?! What happened to the mansion?!" Asked Izabella

"That was just an illusion made by these two." Said the girl in white.

"An illusion?" I asked

"Megumi, Miyuki! What are you doing here?" asked Alfred

"America? When'd you get here?" asked the girl in the cloak called Miyuki

"America?! What exactly is going on here?!" I asked. I had no idea of what's happening at the moment. I'm not mentally prepared for this!

"Relax. You can fight right?" Asked the girl in white named Megumi. I nodded.

"We'll explain everything later. In the meantime do your best to stay alive." I nodded. I readied my knives. We counted mentally for the right time to attack…1…2…3! We all lunged at the opponent. Megumi had her spear ready. Miyuki swung at the two with her scythe. Alfred and Francis shot with their guns. While Izabella and Arthur used magic. I ran while throwing knives rapidly and repeatedly at them. They both either dodged or deflected them with their weapons.

"Man they're good." I said

"Our turn." They said, a deadly aura flowed around them. "Forbidden Art: Wave of Death." A black wave suddenly enveloped us. Next thing I know I was on the ground feeling very weak. "What happened?" I tried to sit up but my body won't move. I lost consciousness.

* * *

LOL cliffhanger! I was VERY braindead in this chapter because I was RPing in FB and helping a friend RP as Philippines and Vampire! England. SEXY RIGHT?! So yea sorry if this chapter was pretty boring or can't understand it. BTW the person RPing Vampire! England is so EPIC. I nearly can't keep up with him.


End file.
